


Lonely Angel.

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After Doomsday, F/M, he lost his Rose, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: "Such a lonely little boy, lonely then and lonelier now."The Doctor needs some time to himself after losing his Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://img00.deviantart.net/fea1/i/2016/243/c/c/lonely_angel_by_moonlight__dreamer-dag0y1b.jpg) picture I drew. ^-^

The Doctor leant against the console of the TARDIS as it began to land. The last few days had been packed with action and emotion and he hadn't had time to relax - which was ironic, seeing as he was a Time Lord.

First, there had been the ghosts and Torchwood. And then the Cybermen and Daleks appeared. And then he had spent the next few days searching the universe for a place to bridge the gap between universes, a place where he could have a few minutes to say goodbye. And then Donna had appeared, and he hadn't had time to think of anything other than keeping her safe.  
But now he was alone - properly alone. Rose was gone, Donna was gone, Gallifrey was gone.

With a sigh, he moved to the door of the TARDIS, pushing it open. He had visited the moon a few times before, it was a place where he could just think. It was a small moon, uninhabited, and just the place he wanted to be in at the moment. 

The sea crashed against the cliff he stood on as he looked out at the night sky. He had forgotten how much he disliked being alone. It was so quiet!

The final conversation he had had with Rose repeated itself in his mind. He sighed, looking up at the stars. He could have told her. He could have finished that sentence. So why hadn't he? He knew that time was running out, that he would soon have to leave. But he had waited. He had been scared to tell her how he felt.

Sighing again, he slipped his hands in his pockets, looking out at the dark sea, alone. The last of the Time Lords, there was no one for him


End file.
